


Shoes and Lollipops

by ThineRiddler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThineRiddler/pseuds/ThineRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam tries to get his shoes on, but Gabe wasn't having it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay between my friend and I, so I tried to turn it into a story.

Sam, a tall brunette, lunged for his shoe that was being held captive by a certain archangel named Gabriel. The angel yelped slightly and held it away from the taller male. “No!” he declared, “Not till you give me kisses!” Sam groaned and makes a desperate reach for it, but with the laughing it was hard to do anything. “Gabe,” he whined. “I need my shoe.” The angel giggled, keeping it away from him. The hunter sighed in frustration then had an idea on how to get it back. He kissed Gabriel's neck softly, causing the archangel to pause for a moment and letting his guard down. Sam made another reach for the shoe and grabbed it. Gabe didn't think his plan would work, but it did.   
“I win,” the hunter said with an evil grin on his face. “Not fair,” the archangel whined. “It's not what I meant.” He made a small pouty face. The taller the smiled. “Maybe not, but I do what I want!” He slipped on his shoe and began to strut around the room sarcastically. Gabriel just folded his arms. “You suck, Sammy!” The hunter raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?” The shorter man raised an eyebrow as well. “Oh? And what if it is?” The hunter winked at him. “Well, I was just curious. What did you think I would've done?” The wink caused the archangel to blush. “To be honest...I didn't think you would've done anything!” Sam chuckled and stood next to Gabe again. “And what would you do if I had?”   
“Oh, I don't know...give you your shoe? After all, it is what I said.”  
The hunter smiled with a small laugh. “Does this make it better, Gabe?” The hunter kissed the archangel softly, causing the shorter man to blush. “About time!” he said, kissing him back. Sam's hands sort of found their way into the shorter man's sandy hair. “You forgive me?” he asked. The angel sighed. “Oh, I guess so....” A grin spread across his face. “Maybe I should steal your shoe more often.” The hunter gave him a toothy grin. “Maybe you should,” he mused.   
“It's a date then,” he said, standing on his tiptoes, kissing the hunter with a small smile. “I guess it is, Trickster,” he muttered, kissing back and bending down subtly.   
After a moment, the trickster pulled away. “Are you mocking my height?” His voice had that teasing tone in it. “Noooo! I wasn't,” he muttered, sticking his tongue out. “Lies!” the angel declared, folding his arms into a pout. Sam felt a prang of guilt, though he didn't really know why. He didn't do anything, but he gave in anyway. “Okay, you got me!” He hugged the shorter man and looked at him with a smile. The angel narrowed his eyes at him, reluctantly hugging him back. “I may be short,” he said with a smirk, “But at least I'm not a moose.” The tall Winchester grinned, trying to think of a good comeback. “At least I'm not...a...uh...” he trailed off, scratching his head, looking at his shoes. He couldn't think of one.   
Gabe raised his eyebrows. “A...?”  
“A...uh...” Then an idea popped into his head and he smiled. “A pervert like my brother.” This caused Gabe to explode a little. “WHAT? I most certainly am not!” he yelled, glaring at Sam. If only looks could kill. Ha.  
“You're the one who is always trying to get into my bed all the time...”  
“I do not! Plus, you like it when we sleep together.” The angel smirked.  
“Well Gabe, you can be enticing sometimes, but I'm pretty sure YOU have the higher sex drive.” The Winchester chuckled as the archangel took out a lollipop, saying, “Pfft- I don't know what you're talking about, Winchester.”   
“There you go again! Sexual innuendos and all.”  
“What? I'm just eating a lollipop!”  
“Gabriel, you listen to me. Who are you trying to convince? I have already seen you pretty much everywhere.”  
“I don't see what this has to do with me eating a lollipop.”  
“You don't-” Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into fits of laughter. It took him a moment to calm down before he tried speaking again. “Lollipops, you...suck...them. We've been, uh, talking about that sort of thing.”   
“Oh!” Gabriel's cheeks warmed up a little, he covered himself by shouting, “GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, WINCHESTER” This caused the hunter to laugh again. “I can't help it. I'm surrounded by freaks!”  
“Like you're not one yourself, moosey?” A small chuckle came from the shorter man's throat. “I'm not a freak! I just have freaky posse!” He eyed the lollipop, an idea forming in his head. “Whatever, Sammy! You're just as perverted as us! Admit it...or else!” He laughed and tugged his lollipop from Sam's grasp. “I don't think so, boyo.” Sam made a certain 'valley girl' gesture with his hand. “What. Ev. Er.” He pouted a little. “Awww. Does little Sammy Wammy want a lolly too,” Gabe crooned. The hunter grimaced a little. “Not if it's that one! Butterscotch is gross!” He faked a gag.  
“WHAT? Butterscotch is the best. My personal favourite!”  
Sam made his famous puppy eyes. “Sorry Gabe, that's disgusting.”  
Gabe grinned after a moment and pulled Sam's face to his, kissing him, making Sam taste the butterscotch on his lips. The hunter jumped, but kissed back, despite the repulsive taste from the butterscotch. The trickster smiled in victory. “It doesn't taste that bad or you would've pulled away.” The hunter huffed and looked down, his cheeks heating a little. “I was, uh, double-checking that it really was butterscotch. You know...” he trailed off. “Mhmmm. You should work on your lying skills, Sammy.” Gabe laughed a little. “So what kind of lollipop do you want?”  
“I'm not lying!” He made another signature facial expression. His bitchface. “Any flavour but butterscotch,” he mumbled. “That bitchface, huh?” Gabe tossed him a strawberry. “They're sweet, just like you, moosey.”   
“How sweet Gabriel.” He looked down at it. “Promise it isn't a trap?” The angel didn't answer, just ate his own lollipop. “Gabe? Why are you ignoring me?” Sam licked the lolly tentatively. “I'm not ignoring you.” The lollipop was indeed strawberry, just like he said. The hunter sighed. “Okay, I believe you.” Gabe smiled. “You better. Oh, and Sammy?”   
“Yeah, Gabe?”  
“Wanna make a new flavour?” he asked, deviously, pulling him into a kiss. Sam was a little startled at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss and smiled. The archangel cupped his face. Sam bends down slightly, but Gabe isn't the one to make the remark this time. A moment later Sam said, “Hey, if we kiss like this much longer, your neck is going to hurt from craning so much.” He smirked a little. Gabe rolled his eyes. “Way to ruin the moment.” He paused. “Would you prefer the bed instead?” A smirk spread across his face. “Yes. That would be nice.” The trickster snapped and they appeared on the bed in a bedroom. Sam's eyes widened. “GABE! Could you at least warn me next time!”   
“What? It wasn't that bad.”  
“It...just surprised me is all.”  
“Unless you don't want to do it.” The angel let out a dramatic sigh. Sam smirked and pulled Gabriel into a kiss again and pulled away a moment later. “Nah, you still taste like butterscotch.” Gabe frowned and pouted. “NOT FAIR SAMMY.” He tackled the taller male onto the bed. “IT IS SO FAIR,” Sam exclaimed, laughing and not fighting him. Gabe smiled and kissed the 'moose' deeply. Sam flipped over, pressing the angel to the bed. Gabriel went with it and thrusted his hands into Sam's magical hair, causing the other to grin. Sam pulled away and laid next to Gabriel. “What did you think of our new flavour?” Gabe asked. “Welll. It could use less butterscotch and more...Gabe.” They both smiled. “I'll keep that in mind moosey.”  
“I'm lucky I have you here.” Sam smirked. The archangel grinned. “Yeah because archangels are hard to find!” He laughed. “Way to ruin it Gabby,” Sam muttered with a small frown. “As if you haven't ruined enough moments tonight!”  
“Mine were all...justified.”  
“Oh shut up, moose.”  
“Keep it to yourself, or I might have to ravage you.”  
“Oh would you really do that?”  
“Uh...alright. No.”  
“Didn't think so.”  
“What if I disagreed?”  
Gabe smirked and stayed silent.


End file.
